Roleplay: Ascension
A special Halloween RP which inspires the 999 series. A group of Mobians trapped inside a strange-looking building, with no memory of how did they get here. The building itself contains multiple floors, each filled with a dreadful puzzle. The exit is at the top, and the clock is ticking as the building goes off. Characters Note: ''(In order to join, you need to have permission to enter your character in this list)'' * Trinitro "James" Stropher * Tina the Lynx * Rover the Canine * Marianne The Hedgehog * Jack the Cat * James the Wolf * Null Current Floor This list updates as the RP goes on in chronological order. # Second Floor Roleplay Chapter ? - Prelude The wind howls at the very night of the dark month. 7 people were reported as missing, and no one knows what happened to them. We all thought it is just an ordinary day. However, that silence broke with a simple game... *'Rover: '... (unconscious and asleep) mmmmnnnghh .. A loud buzzer wakes the little canine up... * Rover: 'GAaaah.... (pants) W-what the...? ''...He looks at his wrist, seeing a mechanical clamp-like watch. He tries to get the unusual device, but nothing happen. Although, something caught his attention... * '''Rover: (hears a voice, from above) W-who's there? * ???: 'Gooooood Evening, everyone! It's time for party! * '''Rover: '''W-w-what is t-this? * '???: 'Since everyone wakes up, let's get down right to it, shall we? GOOD! Now that you're all trapped, I want you to get outta there by solving my puzzle. * '''Rover: '''Puzzle!? * '???: 'To be honest, I know that you're all eagerly to scream at me, and solving this can be VEERRYY long and tiring. So, I develop something that will make this faster; by planting a countdown. ''...A clock was activated and it began to produce mechanical beeps in seconds... * '???: '''Whaaat? What happens to the timer reaches 0? WEEeeell... you're dead. * '''Rover: '(his heart skips a beat, he begins to tremble) * '''???: How to deactivate? Just simply get outta there. It continues to responds as long as that device is in the vicinity. Just simply escape, and you'll get another hour of breathing. If not, BAM, BLAMMO. So see ya (disconnects) ...Rover began to find a way out of the storage room. The exit is blocked by a combination lock. He searches for it in a couple of seconds. He found a chest which shows the first 2 digits of the combination. Eventually, he found the last digit by a mirror which shows the image of the digit. He types the combination "43=7" and the door unlocks. He escapes and the timer deactivates... * Rover: '(breathes heavily but he continues to run across the hallway) H-h-hEEeelPpp ''...At the end of the hallway, he discovers something far different than his fears... ...He sees 5 more people in the room. They all stared at Rover in an unusual way... thus the true game begins... '''Chapter 1 - The Infernal Tower Everyone stares at Rover, eventually someone began to speak... * Jack: ''' Well there's the seventh person I was sent to find. Thank goodness. Some of the others thought you failed the first challenge. * '''Marianne: Yeah, thought you were as dead as a door nail. But it looks like you got through in one piece. * Tina: '''S-s-so that means... we're all here, right? * 'James: 'Well he did say, 6 of us... so I guess that's that * 'Rover: '(hesitating, but tries to speak as well) D-do you know a way out? ...James nods silently and he points a board-up door... * '''James: '''This is the exit... I guess * '''Tina: '''What makes it so sure? * '''James: '''I don't know... he told us to be here * '''Rover: '''He?... * '''Marianne: The man who talked to you in the first challenge, he told us. Roleplay